Mafioso
by SkyTuna7227
Summary: A story on why Tsuna and his Guardians decided to become who they are in the mafia world. Because they wouldn't do it just for fun, would they? (Sorry, I can't do summaries that well.) Updated to add A/N to the end of the last chapter.
1. Storm

_Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Amano Akira-sensei owns KHR._

* * *

_-Gokudera Hayato-_

As an illegitiment child, Gokudera Hayato was shunned in the mafia as a "half-breed" and a "useless piano player". When Reborn-san called him to test the Vongola Decimo canidate, he was all too happy to oblige. When he saw Sawada Tsunayoshi for himself, his first impression was that Sawada was a wimp, and that he would destroy the Vongola, and it was not fair for a useless wimp to the the Decimo of the strongest Family in Italy, while he (Hayato) was born in the Mafia, and was rejected. When Jyuudaime saved him from being blown up, and pledged his loyalty, and to serve him (Tsuna) for life. Instead of being rejected like the other famiglias, the Decimo accepted him, and he (Tsuna) and his mother treated him (Hayato) with the love and care that had been missing from his life

**_~He is the Storm that finally found a Sky that would accept him_**

* * *

So... This is my first fanfic, so it might not meet your expectations. This is just a test chapter, and if people like this, I'll publish the other Guardians (I already wrote them down.) I got inspired from two chapters of Fiammie's _Tenth Generation Of__ Vongola._

Anyway, reviews are appreciated.


	2. Rain

Here's Chapter 2! And Thank you to Narqissa for following!

Again, I do not own KHR.

* * *

_-Yamamoto Takeshi-_

Yamamoto Takeshi always lived a life of artificialness ever since his mother had died. Oh, he could tell that his "friends" stuck around him only to use him for his popularity and baseball skills. It became painstakingly obvious when nobody stepped up to help him when he was on Nami-chuu's rooftop. When the famous "Dame-Tsuna" stepped up to help him, he was surprised. Not because Tsuna was the one who told him to put in more effort (Which caused the broken arm), but because someone was helping him, not as the "baseball-ace", but just as "Yamamoto Takeshi". After Tsuna talked him out, he realized just how stupid it was of him to think suicide would help him solve his problems. And on that day, for the first time in years, Yamamoto Takeshi smiled a true smile fromhis heart.

**_~He is the Rain that has his own pains washed away~_**

* * *

Later, I think I will end up using "accept" too much...

P.S. I'm a newbie, so I messed up the chapter think earlier...


	3. Sun

I do not own KHR.

* * *

_-Sasagawa Ryohei-_

Even with Kyoko, Sasagawa Ryohei was always alone. Their parents had died, so Ryohei had made sure to take care of his younger sister. Even so, nobody could handle Ryohei's EXTREME-ness for long. Like Yamamoto, nobody stuck around him for him, only because Kyoko was his sister. Then one day, he saw someone matching his extremeness (Tsuna in his Dying Will mode). Sawada Tsunayoshi was like the little brother he never had, and eventually, he had a family again.

* * *

Meh, this one wasn't good. If anyone has any suggestions, I would appreciate it. P.S. Thanks for the views!


	4. Mist

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Thanks to LucianaDemon27 for following!

* * *

_-Rokudo Mukuro/ Dokuro Chrome-_

Rokudo Mukuro and Dokuro Chrome never knew what family or love was. Chrome was disowned by her mother, left to die. Mukuro grew up as an experiment for the Estraneo. Mukuro and the Kokuyo Gang was the closest thing Chrome had to family. To Mukuro, Chrome was the vessel thay connected him to the world from Vindice Prison. No mafioso would accept them. When they met the Vongola Decimo, they finally found out the true definitions of family and love.

**_~They are the Mist, protecting the Sky that accepted them from deceit~_**

* * *

Is it Vendice, Vindice,or something else? I can't remember the name that well...

Reviews are welcomed! Thanks for viewing!


	5. Lightning

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

**_-_**_Bovino Lambo__**-**_

The only person who ever cared for Bovino Lambo was his dead mother. The only thing Lambo wanted was to be loved and accepted. His father, the boss of the Bovino Famiglia, knowingly sent him on a suicide mission to kill Reborn. Lambo was cared for by the Sawadas, and their love filled in the gaps from his childhood. Even if his Tsuna-nii yelled at him, Lambo knew Tsuna loved him.

**_~He is the Lightning that will protect his loved ones with his life~_**

Hibari is next, though I'm stuck on him. He doesn't seem like the kind of person for friendship and family, and the Reborn! wiki isn't helping either.

Reviews are welcomed! Thanks for viewing!


	6. Cloud

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Also, thanks to FreezinWinter for reviewing for all my chapters, favoriting, and helping with this chapter. And another thanks to JWright12 for following

* * *

_-Hibari Kyoya-_

Everybody knew that if you caused trouble in Namimori, Hibari Kyoya would gladly "bite you to death". So when the Sawada hebivore started causing a ruckus, Hibari was not pleased. Then some pinapple herbivore started attacking his henchmen, and other citizens. Then some pervy doctor named Shamel sensed how pissed he was, and sent a mosquito to bite him. And when he went to punish the idiotic Kokuyo student, turns out the nappo found out that the mosquito had given him the Sakura-kura virus. And so, the legendary Hibari Kyoya suffered his first loss (according to the Reborn! wiki). Then, Sawada Tsunayoshi defeated the "Kufufu" pineapple, and raised Kyoya's interest. He then started hanging around the battles, and then before he realized it, he became attached. Hibari still owed Tsunayoshi a favor, and decided to repay it by following the herb-no,omnivore.

**_~He is the Cloud that will one day, bite the sky~_**

* * *

I'm really shocked! 200+ views? Thanks so much! I think I might have gotten way too into it, so this one is different then the others. It was kind of hard to come up with the bold line... Tsuna is coming up really soon! Thanks for viewing!

Reviews are welcomed!


	7. Decimo

It's the final chapter! *Cheers*

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

* * *

_-Sawada Tsunayoshi-_

Sawada Tsunaoshi was always bullied and made fun of. The onlyperson he was close to was his mother, because "who would want to be friends with Dame-Tsuna?". In fact, the only thing that prevented him from commiting suicide was the thought of his mother being alone (Because his father was more useless and no-good because he perfered work over family). Then a fedora-wearing baby named Reborn came in and told him that he was the tenth generation boss of the strongest mafia Family. At first, he was completely against it. But after the Byakuran incident, Tsuna realized that even if he hate the mafia and doesn't want to be boss, he will if it means that he can protect his important people.

**_~He is the Sky that truly accepts and embraces all~_**

* * *

Thank you to everyone who took their time to read this. I am really grateful. See you next time if I ever publish another fanfic! ^_^

A/N 9/16/13: I'm thinking about _maybe_ rewriting this. I'm not really happy with some of the chapters, but I'm out of ideas...


End file.
